Yuffie's Day
by Yuffie-Neko
Summary: Finalmente Yuffie completa 18 anos e Sora não sabe o que dar... Mas Tifa sempre pode ajudar! [Yura, PosKHII]


**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/Kingdom Hearts II

**Paring:** Yura a.k.a. Yuffie+Sora

**Title:** Yuffie's day

**Author:** Twilight Angel

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Finalmente Yuffie completa 18 anos e Sora não sabe o que dar... Mas Tifa sempre pode ajudar!

**Warning: **É 1 ano após KH II, porém não faço muita pouca menção ao que acontece no jogo… Ah! Se você não gosta de Fluff (Coisas extremamente fofas) então não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence, se bem que eu adoraria ter o Sora pra morder suas bochechas D

------------------------------- So, let's go!! D

Sora corria desesperadamente nas ruas de Hollow Bastion, agora conhecido também como Radiant Garden. Por que? Você, pobre mortal, pergunta-me... Bem... vamos dizer que ele esqueceu-se de algo e a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo era...

"TIFAAAAA!!" Gritou o garoto assim que avistou a garota de olhos avermelhados e longos cabelos negros.

"Hello, Sora! Que foi?? Algum problema?" Sorriu a própria, sabendo que quando ele corria em direção ou era porque Cloud estava na cidade ou porque ele estava com algum problema.

"Bem... é que... amanha é o aniversário da Yuffie e eu não sei o que dar de presente..." Murmurou o mais alto possível para que somente a fighter o escutasse.

"Ah! Só isso?" Riu.

"Como assim só?!" Choramingou. Desde que Riku e Kairi deram indícios de estarem namorando((Não que eu goste do casal ¬¬'... mas não vejo outro motivo pra ele desgrudar dos dois se ele não estivesse sobrando, so... continuemos com a historia.)), Sora preferiu deixar sua antiga ilha e ir morar em Hollow Bastion.

Desde o ocorrido, Yuffie tem sido a pessoa com quem ele mais passou tempo.

Antes ele já prestava atenção na ninja: o fato dela ter lhe lembrado Kairi quando a viu pela primeira vez fora um fato marcante! Porem, pouco a pouco foi descobrindo as muitas qualidades/defeitos da matéria hunter que lhe chamavam muito mais a atenção e logo o fazia esquecer que um dia ele a achara parecida com a ruiva.

Primeiro: ela era hiperativa! Completamente... Lhe dê um chocolate e saia de perto, quase uma bomba atômica. Depois o fato de que ela nunca se rendia em nenhuma batalha! Mesmo quando eles batalhavam no Coliseum ela nunca se dava por vencida! Mesmo quando Leon já tinha sido nocauteado e só sobrava ela contra Sora, Donald e Goofy. Alem do fato de que toda vez que ela o via triste, sempre, mas sempre!, corria até ele e fazia algo para animá-lo!

Quando ele finalmente se abriu, contando o motivo de ter ido morar lá, ela não agüentou vê-lo triste e começou a levá-lo nos mais diversos lugares só para que seu animo voltasse a subir! Graças a isso, hoje ele quase não se importa mas com o assunto e até deseja felicidades para seus melhores amigos.

E foi no momento que ele percebeu isso que ele descobriu que ele não sentia só uma admiração pela ninja... E fora a própria Tifa quem lhe disse isso!!

"Por que não a pede em namoro?" Sugeriu Tifa.

"Que?!" Berrou, ficando completamente vermelho.

"Peça ela em namoro." Repetiu como se não fosse nada.

"Ma-mas... ela gosta do Leon!" Falou, nervoso.

Foi quando a fighter estourou em gargalhadas! Aquela foi a maior piada do dia!!

"Ela não gosta do Leon!" Riu, olhando o garoto de 16 anos a sua frente.

"Mas eles são tão próximos e..." Murmurou.

"Eles são quase irmãos!" Riu "Faça o que eu te disse! Tenho certeza que será o melhor presente de aniversário que ela já ganhou." Sorriu, dando uns tapinhas 'fracos'(como só a Tifa consegue D) nas costas do garoto. "Mas... qualquer coisa leve uma caixa de bombons de consolo!" Riu, saindo correndo.

"TIFAAA!" Gritou o garoto.

-x-

Era O dia! Ele observou sua vitima sair cedo de casa para recolher seus presentes. Riu com o pensamento... Ele iria fazer o que a morena tinha lhe dito... até a parte dos chocolates!

'Certo... agora só preciso achar um bom momento!!' Pensou.

-x- Tentativa 1:

Yuffie estava parada na frente da casa de Merlin, parecendo descansar.

'Minha chance!' Pensou, indo até a ninja.

"Hiya, Sora!" Sorriu a garota, o olhando.

"O-oi!" Retribuiu o sorriso, acenando. "Er... Yuffie."

"Sim?" O olhou, confusa.

"Bem... É que-"

"Aqui está, Yuffie!" Disse Merlin, saindo de sua casa e entregando um embrulho para a ninja.

"Wa! Brigada!" Yuffie abraçou o mago, agradecendo pelo presente e depois olhou para onde Sora estava, não encontrando ninguém. "...ué...?"

Sora respirou fundo, extremamente corado, atrás de uma das casas.

1ª não foi...

-x-

Tentativa 2:

Sora viu novamente sua vitima quando ela conversava com Leon um tanto animada.Voltou para trás do edifício que o escondia e respirou fundo.

'Vamos lá!' Pensou. Ele iria chamá-la para irem a um lugar mais calmo e assim poder declarar-se para ela!

Assim que virou a esquina viu somente Leon indo embora. Sua presa avia fugido...

-x-

Tentativa 3:

Assim que a avistou, correu até ela. Não a deixaria fugir desta vez!

Ela levantou seu olhar e o encontrou indo em sua direção. Seus lábios abriram-se com o sorriso.

"Sora! Ai ta você!! Por que sumiu aquela hora?" Colocou suas mãos em sua cintura fina, olhando para cima, já que agora Sora havia ficado bem mais alto que ela.

"Ah!.. er... é que lembrei que tinha algo para fazer..." Riu, sem jeito.

"Hm... ok! Então, o que você queria falar?"

"Er... bem... é que..."

"YUFFIE!" gritou Aerith e logo Sora sabia que aquela vez também não daria certo... "Finalmente te achei!! Aquela loja que te falei fecha em uma hora!! Você vem comigo AGORA!" Falou, já pegando a mão da ninja e saindo correndo.

"Desculpa, Sora!!" Gritou a ninja.

-x-

Ele não estava mais agüentando!! 1º Merlin, depois Leon e ela some, ai Aerith, Cloud, umas pessoas da cidade e por ultimo, CID!

Já era 9 da noite e NADA!! Nem os bombons ele conseguira entregar...

Foi quando a viu caminhando em sua direção. Respirando fundo, pensou 'Desta vez ela não foge!'

"Oi So-!" Já iria cumprimentar o garoto, porem ele a segurou pelos ombros e a colocou contra a parede, a olhando nos olhos. "So-Sora?!" Perguntou, nervosa.

"Não vou deixar ninguém me atrapalhar agora!... Nem consegui te dar feliz aniversário ainda..." Sorriu levemente, corado.

Ela corou levemente pelo que ele falou, porem ele pareceu não perceber a mudança de cores das bochechas da ninja. Ela sorriu levemente e o abraçou. "Desculpa, toooodo mundo quer estar perto da grande ninja Yuffie quando é o aniversário dela!" Riu, sentindo-o abraçar seu pequeno corpo e apoiar sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele sentiu o perfume natural da ninja intoxicar seu organismo e a puxou mais para perto.

"Sora...? Tudo bem?" Não era comum Sora ficar tanto tempo em sua presença sem falar nada... Bem, só quando o assunto era Riku e Kairi, mas ele já tinha falado que não ligava mais se os dois estavam namorando ou não. "Tem algo a ver com Kairi e Riku?" resolveu perguntar mesmo assim.

"Eu to bem, e não tem nada a ver com eles... Eu não gosto mais da Kairi, ela é somente uma amiga." Passou as mãos pelas costas da petiti ninja. "Agora gosto de outra pessoa." Sussurrou.

"hm... é?" Começou a ficar nervosa. Ela gostava dele desde que o conheceu... ou quase isso... até se declarou, de forma indireta, pra ele quando ele tinha 14 anos... mas ele sempre foi meio lerdo. Meio não, completamente!

E pelo modo que ele estava agindo agora, ela parecia ser essa 'outra pessoa' de quem ele falara... Porem ele era o SORA! Quero dizer... Sora sempre foi gentil com ela e com todo mundo a sua volta! Não dava pra confiar só pelas suas ações. 'Arg... se curiosidade matasse eu já tava enterrada!' "E quem é a felizarda?" Sorriu levemente, separando-se um pouco dele para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Bem..." Quando ela o olho, percebeu que ela já deveria saber, então resolveu brincar. "É uma garota hiperativa, tem um sorriso mais lindo do universo! E olha que eu já passei em um bando de lugares!" Riu, vendo-a corar. "Se diz a maior-"

"Melhor." Corrigiu, sorrindo.

"Melhor ninja do universo." Riu. "E adora chamar o Leon de Squall."

"Mas o nome dele É Squall! Ele que inventou de trocar de nome!!" Mostrou a língua.

Ele sorriu e beijou a testa da garota. "Te amo, Yuffie."

Mesmo já sabendo disso, não conseguiu evitar que seu rosto esquentasse e suas bochechas corassem quando ele falou AQUELA frase. "Eu também, Sora."

Ele desabraçou-a(hohoho criando palavras D) e botou a mão em sua mochila, pegando a caixa de bombons, olhando para ela com seu sorriso bobo e dizendo "Feliz aniversário, Yuffie!"


End file.
